1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with improved heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional notebook computer. The notebook computer 100 includes a main body 110 and a screen body 120. A keyboard 130 is disposed on the main body 110, and the screen body 120 can pivot relative to the main body 110 (as shown by an arrow A).
Due to the increasingly rapid development of science and technology, the amounts of processing data that can be performed by the notebook computer 100 are becoming more and more, thereby causing electronic elements in the main body 110 of the notebook computer 100 to generate a large amount of heat energy due to great increase of the amounts of processing data. Conventionally, the heat energy produced by the electronic elements in the main body 110 is expelled out of the shell by running a heat dissipation fan, thereby achieving the object of heat dissipation. However, hot gas cannot be discharged out of the main body 110 effectively when one single fan is actuated, due to a constant flow guide area and a constant flow rate.
On the other hand, the keyboard 130 disposed on the main body 110 of the notebook computer 100 generally adopts a horizontal design, and an opening angle between the screen body 120 and the main body 110 can be adjusted by a user according to a desired view angle in operation. However, with respect to the keyboard 130 with a horizontal design, as there is no mechanism for adjusting an input angle, the user merely can change a manner for placing the main body to obtain an appropriate input angle of the keyboard 130, e.g. use another article to lift up the main body 110.
Therefore, the conventional notebook computer 100 generally has disadvantages of poor heat dissipation efficiency and inconvenient usage.